parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse Home Video
DisneyRockz's TV Spoof of "Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends" (Barney Home Video). All episodes will start with the "Mickey Mouse Club March" before the "Mickey (Barney) Theme Song". Coming Soon To YouTube! Cast The Dinosaurs *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Barney (Mickey and Barney are both leaders) *Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) as Baby Bop *Elsa (from Frozen) as BJ *Buzz Lightyear (from Toy Story) as Riff Backyard Gang and TV Series First Generation *Michael (from Peter Pan) as Michael (they both have the same name) *Snow White (from Snow White) as Amy *Princess Aurora (from Sleeping Beauty) as Tina *Pocahontas (from Pocahontas) as Luci *The Prince (from Snow White) as Jason (Backyard Gang) *John Smith (from Pocahontas) as Adam *Rapunzel (from Tangled) as Michael and Amy's Mom *Eugene Flynn Rider (from Tangled) as Michael and Amy's Dad *Pearl (from The Little Mermaid: The Series) as Molly the Mermaid *Little Green Men/Squeeze Toy Aliens (from the Toy Story ''films) as the Martian (from ''Three Wishes) *Mowgli (from The Jungle Book) as Derek *Olaf (from Frozen) as Snowman (from Waiting for Santa) *Dopey (from Snow White) as Jeffrey *Queen Elinor (from Brave) as Tina's Mom *Kenai (from Brother Bear) as the Bear (from Campfire Sing-Along) *Rhino (from Bolt) as Zippity the Hamster *Camille (from Jack and the Neverland Pirates) as Sally the Camel *Mrs. Darling (from Peter Pan) as Adam's Mom (from Rock with Barney) *Alice (from Alice In Wonderland) as Kathy *The Blue Fairy (from Pinocchio) as Jennifer (from Rock with Barney) *Mad Hatter (from Alice in Wonderland) as Joseph (from Rock with Barney) *The White Rabbit (from Alice in Wonderland) as AJ (from Rock with Barney) *Wendy Darling (from Peter Pan) as Min *Tiana (from The Princess and the Frog) as Tosha (both start with "T" and end with "a") *Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) as Shawn *Clarabelle Cow (from Mickey Mouse) as Mother Goose *John Darling (from Peter Pan) as David (Robert Hurtekant) *Eilonwy (from The Black Cauldron) as Julie *Gus Goose (from Mickey Mouse) as Clarence *Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) as David (Kenny Cooper) *Scrooge McDuck (from Mickey Mouse and DuckTales) as Mr. Tennagain *Eudora (from The Princess and the Frog) as Tosha's Mom *Louis (from The Princess and the Frog) as Tosha's Dad *Ludwig Von Drake (from Mickey Mouse) as Professor Tinkerputt *Cogsworth (from Beauty and the Beast) as Carlos *Nakoma (from Pocahontas) as Kelly *Clopin (From The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as The Winkster (Clopin fits with the Winkster, because they're both colorful and silly) *Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio) as Juan *Taran (from The Black Cauldron) as Jason (from TV series) *Perla and Suzy (from Cinderella) as Ashley and Alissa *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Stella the Storyteller *Goofy (from Mickey Mouse) as Mr. Boyd *Roo (from Winnie The Pooh) as Kenneth *Christopher Robin (from Winnie The Pooh) as Jesse *Rebecca Cunningham (from Talespin) as Rebecca Second Generation *Meg (from Hercules) as Maria *Prince Charming (from Cinderella) as Stephen *Cinderella (from Cinderella) as Kristen *Kim Possible (from Kim Possible) as Kim *Mulan (from Mulan) as Hannah *Aladdin (from Aladdin) as Jeff *Marie (from The Aristocats) as Linda (both female characters have white hair) *Bambi (from Bambi) as Scooter McNutty *Winnie the Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh) as Robert *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Keesha *Pluto (from Mickey Mouse) as Bingo *Clarabelle Cow (from Mickey Mouse) as Emily *Jasmine (from Aladdin) as Jill *Chip (from Beauty and the Beast) as Chip *Kessie (from Winnie the Pooh) as Miss Etta *Betina Beakley (from DuckTales) as Mrs. Kepler *Abby (from Chicken Little) as Abby *Penny Proud (from The Proud Family) as Marcella (both portrayed by Kyla Pratt) *Cody (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Cody *Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Danny *Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) as Curtis Third Generation - onwards *Stitch (from Lilo and Stitch) as Mario *Selena Gomez (from Wizards of Waverly Place ''and ''Princess Protecton Program) as Gianna *Demi Lovato (from Sonny With a Chance, Camp Rock, and Princess Protecton Program) as Angela *Young Simba (from The Lion King) as Tony *Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Beth *Lilo (from Lilo and Stitch) as Whitney *Shanti (from The Jungle Book) as Sarah *Nani (from Lilo and Stitch) as Kami *Nick Wilde (from ZooTopia) as Nick *Pumbaa (from The Lion King) as Scott *Stacy Hirano (from Phineas and Ferb) as Stacy *Jane (from Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland) as Laura *Young Kovu (from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Jackson *Tigger (from Winnie The Pooh) as David (Emillio Mazur) *Timon (from The Lion King) as Miguel *Woody (from Toy Story) as Ryan *Jessie (from Toy Story) as Melanie *Bo Peep (from Toy Story) as Rachel *Anna (from Frozen) as Anna *and Many More Others Guest stars *Launchpad McQuack (from DuckTales) as Farmer Henderson *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Rainbow Beard the Pirate *Tinker Bell (from Peter Pan and Tinker Bell) as Twynkle the Elf *King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) as the King (from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) *Baloo (from The Jungle Book and TaleSpin) as Mr. Bear (in Hoo's in the Forest? and Barney's Super Singing Circus) *Doofus Drake (from DuckTales) as Jordan Kaufman (from Stop, Look, and Be Safe!) *Geppetto (from Pinocchio) as Tomie DePaola *Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) as Derek's Granddad (from Grandparents Are Grand!) *Nanny (from 101 Dalmatians) as Kathy's Nana (from Grandparents Are Grand!) *Professor Owl (from Sing-Along Songs) as Joe Scruggs (from The Exercise Circus) *Merida (from Brave) as Aunt Molly (from The Alphabet Zoo) *Mama Odie (from The Princess and the Frog) as Ella Jenkins (from A Very Special Delivery) *Horace Horsecollar (from Mickey Mouse) as Firefighter Frank *Pongo (from 101 Dalmatians) as Chief *Gyro Gearloose (from Mickey Mouse) as Mr. MacRooney *Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) as Aunt Rachel *Kermit the Frog (from The Muppets) as Farmer Dooley *Kristoff (from Frozen) as Firefighter Bill *Miss Piggy (from The Muppets) as Miss Vera Goode *Debby Ryan (from The Suite Life on Deck and Jessie) as Debby and the Teenager (from Let's Go to the Firehouse) Others *Santa Claus (from the Walt Disney cartoons and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Himself *Mrs. Claus (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Herself and lots more! Video Episodes Home Videos, spin-offs, and stage shows *The Backyard Show (Mickey and the Backyard Gang) *Three Wishes (Mickey and the Backyard Gang) *A Day at the Beach (Mickey and the Backyard Gang) *Waiting for Santa (Mickey and the Backyard Gang) *Mickey's Campfire Sing-Along *Mickey Goes to School *Mickey in Concert *Rock with Mickey *Mickey's Magical Musical Adventure *Love To Read with Mickey! *Mickey's Imagination Island *Mickey Live! in New York City *Mickey Songs *Mickey Safety *Mickey's Talent Show *Mickey's Once Upon a Time *Mickey's Fun and Games *Mickey's 1-2-3-4 Seasons *Mickey's Sense-Sational Day *Mickey's Musical Scrapbook *Mickey's Outdoor Fun (a.k.a. Mickey's Camp WannaRunnaRound) *Mickey's Adventure Bus *Mickey's Good Day Good Night *Mickey's Hot Dog Puzzle Fun! *Mickey It's Time For Counting *Mickey In Outer Space *Mickey's Big Surprise *Mickey's Great Adventure *Sing and Dance with Mickey *Mickey What a World We Share *Walk Around the Block with Mickey *Mickey's Let's Play School (a.k.a. Mickey's ABC's & 123's) *Mickey's Night Before Christmas *My Party with Mickey *More Mickey Songs *Mickey's All New Rhyme Time Rhythm *Mickey's Super Singing Circus *Come On Over To Mickey's House *Be My Valentine, Love Mickey *Mickey's Mouske-Dancing Tunes *Mickey's Pajama Party *Mickey's Magical Castle Live! *Mickey: Let's Go To The Zoo *Mickey's You Can Be Anything *Mickey's Beach Party (a.k.a. Mickey: Let's Go To The Beach) *Mickey's Round and Round We Go *Mickey's Christmas Star *Mickey Songs From the Park *Mickey's Read with Me, Dance with Me *Mickey's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! *Mickey's Colorful World *Mickey: Let's Go to the Farm *Mickey: The Land Of Make-Believe *Mickey: Can You Sing That Song? *Mickey: Let's Make Music *Mickey: Let's Go to the Firestation *Mickey's Disney-A-Mite Birthday *Mickey: Celebrating Around The World *Mickey's Animal ABC's *Mickey: Hi-Ho! I'm Kermit *The Best of Mickey - 20 Years of Sharing, Caring and Imagination *Mickey: Once Upon A Mouse Tales *Mickey: Top 20 Countdown *Mickey: Let's Go On Vacation *Mickey Jungle Friends *Best Fairy Tales *Big World Adventure *A Very Merry Christmas *I Love My Friends List of Mickey & Friends (TV Series) episode by seasons more coming soon... I Love You "I Love You" is a song sung at the end of all the episodes and most videos. In the first five Mickey and the Backyard Gang videos, it is sung near the beginning. And in most episodes, Mickey's friends say goodbye to him before he reverts to his plush form, and winks to the audience. In some party-related episodes, they instead end up celebrating with confetti. I love you, you love me We're as happy as can be With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me We're best friends and family With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me We're a happy family With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me We're best friends like friends should be With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? The only four videos that do not feature the song are Rock with Mickey (though heard as a score instead), Imagination Island, Disney Live in New York City, and Best Fairy Tales. Mickey (Barney) says At the end of most episodes, Mickey says "Hello again to all my pals. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today!" and then narrates all the important details and lessons learned from the episode and suggests fun activities the viewers can do at home to learn more about the episode's topic. Also, in all segments he signs off by saying "See ya real soon!" In Seasons 3 onwards, a Disney Channel star (except Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato) says "Hey everybody. It's time for Mickey Says." Also, Mickey pops out on the bottom left of the screen and says his closing line waving goodbye before the end credits. Characters NEW Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Barney Ariel as Austin.png|Ariel as Baby Bop Elsa Render.jpg|Elsa as BJ Buzz lightyear as Devious Diesel.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Riff Michael Darling.jpg|Michael Darling as Michael Snow White.jpg|Snow White as Amy 1438 aurora royaldebut 40 2189 detail.jpeg|Princess Aurora as Tina Pocahontas 2015 Redesign.png|Pocahontas as Luci 1982918C8688CC550F94E2BDCE421_h498_w598_m2.jpg|Prince Ferdinand as Jason (Salim Grant) Johnsmithstand.jpg|John Smith as Adam RapunzelNew.png|Rapunzel as Mom (Sandy Duncan) Eugene1.jpg|Flynn Rider as Dad Mowgli jungle book 2014.png|Mowgli as Derek Olaf the Snowman.jpg|Olaf as the Snowman (from Waiting for Santa) Dopey.jpg|Dopey as Jeffrey Queen elinor.jpg|Queen Elinor as Tina's Mom 250px-Kenai a bear again.jpg|Kenai as the Bear (from Campfire Sing-Along) Rhino bolt.png|Rhino as Zippity the Hamster Mary Darling with teddy bear.png|Mrs. Darling as Adam's Mom Princess Alice .jpg|Alice as Kathy Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling as Min Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as Shawn Launchpad8.jpg|Launchpad McQuack as Farmer Henderson Mary Poppins - Julie Andrews.jpg|Mary Poppins as Mother Goose Clarabelle Cow.jpg|Clarabelle Cow as Rebecca Garcia GusGoose_MinniesBowToons.png|Gus Goose as Clarence the Goose Tiana (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Tiana as Tosha Fawn (close-view).jpg|Fawn as Patty TinkerBell L.jpg|Tinker Bell as Twynkle the Elf Triton.png|King Triton as the King John Darling.jpg|John Darling as David (Robert Hurtekant) Beast pose.jpg|The Beast as Derek's Granddad Princess Eilonwy-0.jpg|Eilonwy as Julie Baloo07.jpg|Baloo as Mr. Bear Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Joe Scruggs 1085519-peter pan 782 super.jpg|Peter Pan (Kenny Cooper) doofus.jpg|Doofus Drake as Jordan Kaufman Therealmerida.jpg|Merida as Aunt Molly Taranclipart.png|Taran as Jason (Kurt Dykhuzien) Scrooge4.png|Scrooge McDuck as Mr. Tennagain 283 louis art.jpg|Louis as Tosha's Dad Professor Ludwig Von Drake.jpg|Professor Ludwig von Drake as Professor Tinkerputt Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth as Carlos Clopin, The Hunchback of Notre Dame.png|Clopin as The Winkster Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Juan Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Stella the Storyteller Disneygoofy2012.jpeg|Goofy as Mr. Boyd Roo.png|Roo as Kenneth Christopher-1-.png|Christopher Robin as Jesse Rebecca.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Rebecca Megara.jpg|Megara as Maria Prince Charming in Cinderella.jpg|Prince Charming as Stephen Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella as Kristen Kim Possible.jpg|Kim Possible as Kim Mulan.jpg|Mulan as Hannah Aladdin disney 2015.png|Aladdin as Jeff Marie-0.jpg|Marie as Linda Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as Robert Eu dj props doc n 99d87040.png|Doc McStuffins as Keesha Pluto 2013.png|Pluto as Bingo NEW Ariel mermaid.png|Ariel as Emily Princess Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Jill Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Danny Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore as Curtis Stitch OfficialDisney.jpg|Stitch as Mario Alex-Russo-alex-russo-16110429-427-640.jpeg|Selena Gomez as Gianna Sonny Munroe 01.jpeg|Demi Lovato as Angela Young simba lion king.png|Young Simba as Tony Young Nala.jpg|Young Nala as Beth Lilo as Rebecca.jpg|Lilo as Whitney Nani in Lilo & Stitch 2 Stitch Has a Glitch.jpg|Nani as Kami Nick wilde render.png|Nick Wilde as Nick Pumbaa the lion king.png|Pumbaa as Scott Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy Hirano as Stacy Jane-Peter-Pan-jane-peter-pan-2-33916324-1840-1080.jpg|Jane as Laura Kovu (Young).jpg|Young Kovu as Jackson Tigger.jpg|Tigger as David (Emilio Mazur) Timon the lion king.png|Timon as Miguel Elsa-the-snow-queen-profile.jpg|Elsa as Rachel Anna Render.png|Anna as Anna (Same Name) Kristoff.jpg|Kristoff as Firefighter Bill 6. Daniel Cook.jpg|Daniel Cook as Kevin Emilyyeung2.jpg|Emily Yeung as Cindy This_Is_Isaiah_7112655.jpg|Isaiah Gero-Marsman as Tony ZX9945A023S005547000bd55970.09797804_1280.jpg|Scarlett Dovey as Rachel Avery_Photo_2.jpg|G. Hannelius as Patty Flynn Jones Season 2.png|Davis Cleveland as Andy tumblr_mhequ4c2WO1qeewuqo1_500.png|Skai Jackson as Jessica Gabe Duncan.png|Bradley Steven Perry as Justin Kion-large.png|Kion as Jesse Spot the dog by estelle chan-d6fw64h.png|Spot as Darnell Spot the good dinosaur disney pixar 1.png|Spot as Jamal Spotblushing.jpg|Spot as Ethan AuggieMatthewsPicture.png|Auggie Matthews as Mike Chloe_photo.jpg|Chloe as Sarah image_f86bbf29.jpeg|Parker as Don triniteestokes.jpg|Trinitee Stokes (Judy) as Gina Olivia Flaversham.png|Olivia as Melanie Penny Proud.jpg|Penny Proud as Sophie Lucky.png|Lucky as Ben Annette.jpg|Lady as Jennifer Rogerpoint.png|Roger Rabbit as Joseph TJ Feeling It.jpg|T.J. Detweiler as A.J. Tumblr noaw1o8Mxs1skiltjo1 500.gif|Joy as Lindsey Heres-why-pepper-ann-was-the-most-underrated-cart-2-18574-1436548689-1 dblbig.jpg|Pepper Ann as Claire Tino_Tonitini.png|Tino as Lucas tumblr_n3kao13S8z1qhry52o3_250.gif|Lor as Sadie tumblr_n3kao13S8z1qhry52o4_250.gif|Carver as Peter tumblr_n3kao13S8z1qhry52o1_250.gif|Tish as Emma Kermit-2011.png|Kermit the Frog as Farmer Dooley crandall-captain-crandall-teamo-supremo-43.8.jpg HectorCorrio.jpg BrendaHappy3.jpg Jessica Rabbit in Who Framed Roger Rabbit.jpg Mrs. Squirrel.jpg Mrs. Calloway.jpg Mrs. Potts.jpg Mrs. Potato Head.jpg Abby Mallard in Chicken Little.jpg Miss piggy the muppets.png Fozzie bear 2014.png Gonzo.png Robinfrog.jpg TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-22-Janice.jpg BeanBunny-Portrait.jpg Pascal1.jpg Bambi (Character) as Baljeet Rai .jpg 9171969.jpeg Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Lawrence Fletcher.jpg 1331620914243258.gif Beaker (Muppets).jpg Rowlf-2011.jpg Scooter showtime.jpg Bunsen11.png TF1-MuppetsTV-PhotoGallery-29-DocteurTeeth.jpg Graphics-chip-n-dale-241286.gif Gadget-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-12289889-208-342.gif Dale Pretending to Play Guitar.jpg Monterey Jack-0.jpg Just Dewey Louie and Webby.jpg Webby Vanderquack in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg Darkwing Duck in Darkwing Duck.jpg Morgana-0.jpg Helenhippo_zpsdbnfmalb.jpg tom-spot-and-his-grandparents-go-to-the-carnival-21.3.jpg steve-spots-musical-adventures-3.45.jpg Peanut Otter.png PB&J Otter - Pinch in the Band.jpg Stanley_1.jpg 8e816c88d1448a55728e6676f7f6ee9e.jpg d653b21e52837b4cc34b7e163a3f075c.jpg Bunga-image.png Fuliprofile.png Melody.jpg Uncle max.jpg Zowie Polie.png Riley Anderson.png Bonnie Toy Story 3.jpg Max_goof.png Skippy Rabbit.jpg 88430.jpg Dodobird.gif 480189munshu.png Junior.jpg CBbuqUNUsAEPMdP.jpg Home On The Range Screenshot 0183.jpg Clipdale.gif Clipbonkers2.gif 05013.gif Cfc37017db6e08f34a8ecbd5b3fa376a.jpg|Br'er Bunny as Bunny Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2914.jpg|Lady Marian as Fox CubBalooWG2.jpg|Baloo as Bear Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-3223.jpg|Flower as Skunk Clipexperiment625.gif Image-zazu-9.gif Goliath1.jpg Gl22.jpg Heimlich.jpg Dd03ef1b62b1bdb87b2d4c6c474dfa84.jpg Oscar Fishtooth.jpg E406d48f.jpg Roliepolieolie5.jpg Zip.gif Terk by dae artd6rkl1j.png Rufus (Kim Possible).jpg August236.gif Thumper happy3.gif 415b00a18d56454d3cd1400b95300b8e.gif Georgette.jpg Spot the Dog.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4273.jpg Tarzan Character.png Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5275.jpg Tantor-tarzan-40.1.jpg O-LIZZIE-570.jpg|Lizzie McGuire as Tracy Miranda-soda-cans-lizzie-mcguire-reviewed.png|Miranda as Emma Gordo.jpg|Gordo as Josh Hannah.jpg Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg Annie2.png Picture 165-0.jpg (June) 2.png AnnieSuePig.jpg Link-small.jpg Waldo.jpg Gosalyn Mallard.png|Gosalyn Mallard as Bethany Hallie & Annie (The Parent Trap) as Mary-Kate Oslen & Ashely Oslen (Twin.jpg 464897cc-7eef-4a05-a115-d2c16941fd9e_1.7e92f6ca8bd7d034860b81c1154c9bf7.jpeg|The dancing plush Mickey Mouse doll as it would play the part of the Barney doll. Trivia * Selena and Demi will reprise as Gianna and Angela respectively in this spoof. Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Mickey and the Backyard Gang DisneyRockz Category:YouTube Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:DeviantART Category:Home Videos Category:Fairies Category:Barney Home Videos Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:TV-spoof Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:TV Specials Category:Promos Category:Videos Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts